


Leaf Masters'

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, October BillDip Week, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Dipper and Bill take a fall walk through the forest and Dipper shows Bill how you're supposed to play in leaves.





	Leaf Masters'

Dipper walked a few feet behind Bill, he watched the blonde kick up every pile of leaves he came across.

The afternoon was cool and crisp, it sent their breath ghosting out in front of them.

After about the fifteenth time of watching Bill kick leaves and filling the sky with the orange and red foliage, Dipper shook his head. “You’re doing it wrong.”

Bill turned around and crossed his arms across his chest. “And just how would you kick leaves into oblivion?” His bright yellow sweater stood out against the oranges and browns of the scenery around them. The trees were bare, having dropped all of their leaves to the ground.

“Psh, I wouldn’t.” Dipper rolled his eyes and walked closer to the smaller man. He straightened his blue vest over his red flannel and looked around until he spotted a fairly large pile of leaves. “Watch the master.”

Bill gave Dipper a ‘what the fuck’ look but he still had the hint of a smile on his face. “Fiiine.”

Dipper leaned down and kissed Bill’s cheek then started to walk to the pile he had spotted. Then his walk turned into a run and just before he ran into the pile of leaves, Dipper jumped and landed in it while laughing. Leaves shot everywhere, decorating the sky for a few seconds.

“See!” Dipper said, popping up out of the leaves; there was a few stuck in his hair, but he didn’t notice.  “That’s how it’s done!”

Before Dipper realized it, Bill was charging towards him and suddenly in the leaf pile again. Leaves littered covered them both and the couple was laughing.

“Okay, fine.” Bill said plucking a red leaf from Dipper’s unruly hair. “You may be the master, but I will surpass you.”

Dipper just rolled his eyes and fell back into the leaves. “I am forever the leaf master.”

“I will forcibly take your throne from you.” Bill grinned, edging closer to his boyfriend.

“You would never.” It left Dipper in a happy whisper, he awkwardly shuffled away from Bill, just burying himself in the leaves.

“Oh I would, you’ll be like King Louis.” Bill pounced on Dipper, quickly straddling his hips and tickling his boyfriend with his stub nails.

“Noo!” Dipper laughed as he struggled to try to force Bill off of him. It always felt so weird when Bill tickled him, it was because Bill bit his nails down to the nub.

Finally Bill was forced off Dipper and into the leaves. Dipper held a hold of Bill by his wrists and they both laid there in the leaves. Small pants left the two of them, breathing in the cold air and their little scuffle had quickly made them cold; but neither said nothing about it.

“You beat me.” Bill murmured, pulling his hands free from Dipper’s grasp and cuddling up to him.

“Well,” The brunette mused, wrapping his arm around Bill and drawing him close. “Why don’t we both be the leaf master?”

“Leaf master’s then.” Bill said. “I like it.”

In the leaves the couple cuddled and watched the blue sky above through the thin branches of the trees above them.

Together cuddled up they were warmer, but not completely warm. They didn’t mind, at least not for too long.

Finally after a while, Bill sat up and poked Dipper in the ribs. “Okay, I’m cold, let’s go.”

Dipper had actually dozed off, but he quickly woke up when he was poked in the ribs. “Huh? Um- oh yeah.”

“You have leaves in your hair.”

“Well so do you.” Dipper reached up to feel his hair for leaves, he only managed to pick out one.

“Eh, you can get them out later when we get home.” The shorter man stood up and yawned.

“Sure.” Dipper stood up and let an arm fall around Bill’s shoulders, he pulled the blonde close.

Bill rolled his eyes but didn’t complain as they made their way back to the shack.


End file.
